1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with selective hydrogenation of vinyltoluene to prepare polymer grade m-methylstyrene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is now known, it has not been proposed to use a modified zeolite to selectively hydrogenate vinyltoluene.